Rescrunity
by TenkuuBatsu
Summary: It was an occupational hazard. Ten years ago, he didn't think that he'd end up where he was today. AU. Shizaya Oneshot.


**RESCRUNITY  
**

CASE ONE- Revisit

Bullets were flying freely through the air, and his vision was clouded, hindered by the blood that was dripping profusely off the wound on his head. His uniform stank of sweat and gunpower, and an irritating buzzing noise was ringing through his head from the loud bangs of gunshots.

But through all the discomfort, fatigue and dizziness he was currently facing, Heiwajima Shizuo only had eyes for one person- who was currently giggling madly in front of his wavering vision, that insane, maniacal grin never leaving his face. Oh, how numerous were the times whereby Shizuo felt like swiping that bastard's smirk off his face.

Speaking of which, said bastard was currently in the midst of goading him into action. "What's the matter, Shizu-chaaan~? Don't tell me you got tired after a little bit of running?" Another bang, and _something_ whizzed past his left check, a little too close for comfort. That grin. Needs to go down. Pronto.

You know what, screw basic artillery. "I- ZA- YA- KUN~" Shizuo gritted out, tossing his dented and horridly smoking pistol across the abandoned and rampaged street. "Let's have some fu~n together, shall we?" His face though, was suggesting anything _but_.

Shizuo sprinted forwards and rolled into a dive, the exact same moment the sleazy weapons dealer fired another two consecutive shots. Both bullets bit into hard concrete, and Shizuo wasted no time in tackling Izaya, pinning him onto the rough brick walls of the nearby building.

Struggling was, without a doubt, futile. Shizuo held the advantage of having a larger build and stronger muscles, with all the military training he'd undergone. With a sharp twist, he forcibly made the dealer release the weapons he held in his arms. They fell onto the ground with a metallic clatter, their owner wincing as he was forced to disarm.

"Hmm… So the cop finally catches the thief." Even when held in such a vulnerable position, Izaya still didn't know when to call quits. He stretched his neck, leaning closer and fixing a bored, languid glare at the other. "Well mister policeman. What do you plan to do with me?"

"Tell me where he is." Shizuo hissed venomously. "Then _maybe_, I might consider letting you get off free."

Izaya bit back a grimace as the smell of the other's tobacco wafted through his nose. "And if I don't?" He challenged jauntily. "Are you going to beat me into a pulp, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo sucked in a deep breath of irritation and grinded his teeth together. "Oh yeah, you bet I will." He swore foully. "I'll beat you up so bad, even your precious twin sisters will be ashamed to call you their big brother. You'll live your entire life with a cardboard box over your head."

"Alright, alright, let's not go into the descriptives. Your maggot sized brain may not be able to converse with anyone else for the rest of the week." Izaya sighed. "My hands are kinda aching at the moment, so why not we end the game here for today?"

"Not until you give me your word." Shizuo threatened, his hold on the other tightening ever so slightly. "Say it. We're not playing any games here."

Crimson red eyes locked with amber brown ones. "I'll give you his location… tomorrow night." Izaya finally relented, boringly leaning back against the wall, tired of today's chase. "We'll meet at the usual."

"Hmp. Suit yourself. You'd better turn up tomorrow, if not I swear, I'm going to mince you up like-"

"Geez, will you stop swearing at me for a second, and release my hands already?" Izaya cut in sardonically, rolling his eyes as he did so. To his amusement, Shizuo bit his tongue upon having his sentence cut off, and swore even louder as he released his death grip on the scrawnier of the two.

"Don't be late." Lighting a cigarette between clenched teeth, Shizuo spun around and made to walk away.

"Blegh. All that smoke…" Izaya whined, whilst rubbing circulation back into his wrists. Deftly collecting all his dropped weapons off the ground, he turned to leave the warzone area as well. "Besides, what sort of cop smokes tabacco anyway?" He muttered foully under his breath.

A thick cloud of cigarette smoke immediately assaulted him after he finished that sentence. Glancing up, he was faced with the smug smile of Heiwajiwa Shizuo.

"A very bad one."

Izaya felt his brows furrow together in dissatisfaction. "You don't say." He deadpanned.

* * *

CASE TWO- Rebuked

There was a sound of someone stomping loudly up the stairs, and before Izaya even had enough time to blink, his door fell open with a loud crash. Slowly pushing himself upright from the couch, Izaya turned his face to meet the intruder.

"Izaya-kun…" It was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo, standing drenched from head to toe at his doorway. His blonde locks, dripping wet from the rainwater, pressed down onto his face, accentuated his well-defined cheekbones in a rather good way, Izaya admitted grudgingly.

As it was, he crinkled up his nose in disgust. "Dry yourself up before even thinking about stepping one foot inside."

Shizuo didn't seem to have heard him. "Where is he?" He demanded, walking towards the couch Izaya was lounging on.

"Why should I tell you?" Izaya countered jauntily, raising one slender eyebrow in question and not budging an inch from where he sat.

"You little…" Shizuo growled, reaching out to grab roughly at Izaya's leather outer coat. The fingers that brushed his skin were cold, trembling slightly under the suppressed weight. "You promised me." The cop hissed.

"And you've known me for five years." Izaya replied calmly. Then he smirked. "I don't have the tendency to keep my promises." It was always like this. Shizuo would catch him, and he'd protest, resisting the other to the very end, simply for the sheer fun and amusement of seeing the other's enraged face. "You'd know me best. From the start, I was never even planning to-"

"_Please_."

That word made Izaya's heart skip a beat. Staring at the tense jawline of the blonde in front of him, Izaya realized with a jolt of apprehension that his long time enemy was serious. "Oi oi, do you have any idea what you're saying?" He said teasingly, hoping that it was all a farce. The reply he got wasn't what he'd expected.

"Kasuka… Kasuka's the only family I have left." Shizuo said lowly, voice barely even louder than a whisper. "I don't care whatever may come. He- He's gone and I can't- I couldn't do anything."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Izaya was crackling madly, rubbing his hands in glee. Shizuo- the high and mighty Shizuo was begging _him_. But for all it was worth, Izaya couldn't bring himself to laugh at the other's face. Not when the Shizuo he knew- _his_ Shizuo- was looking this pitiful in his eyes.

"You're not cute at all." Izaya said, grabbing Shizuo's wrist and twisting them off his jacket, suddenly feeling disgusted and sick at the person in front of him. He could feel a knot twisting tightly in his gut. "Get off me, and get lost. You're just as lamentable as before."

Shizuo's grip loosened. "And you're still as weak-willed as ever." He gave a lopsided, wry smile that showed defeat in such a way Izaya's stomach clench itself tightly. He straightened up, squaring his shoulders almost defensively. "What did they threaten you with?"

Izaya narrowed his eyes. And here he thought the other only had muscles for brains. "Is that all you have to say in our first proper conversation after so long?" He asked cockily, testing if he could change the subject. "You wouldn't be saying this five years ago."

"You're right." Shizuo agreed to his statement without missing a beat. "I didn't even think that I would be coming back _here_ next to you five years ago. Now answer my question." It was checkmate. An eye for an eye, an answer for an answer.

"They said they'd kill me." Izaya said lowly, finally relenting, and adverting his gaze from the other's. "They'd track me down, beat me up, and throw my rotten corpse into the river for the fishes to eat. I don't know about you, Shizu-chan, but I don't fancy having my innards getting eaten by carps."

There was silence at the moment as Shizuo processed the fact that he couldn't gleam any information from Izaya even if he wanted to. Not when doing so would risk the life of sleazy weapon dealer. Not when it would risk the life of his long time childhood rival turned enemy. They were both trapped and cornered, by the same freaking enemy. And Izaya- Izaya should be the one who would come out of this fiasco alive, not him. Shizuo would make sure of that.

The police officer chuckled deeply at the irony, his laughter music to Izaya's ears. "After how we parted, I didn't think that our reunion would turn out like _this_. Glaring at each other in this mangy old hut again. This is beyond pathetic."

"It is," Izaya agreed softly. "I wonder why that is so." He added on sardonically.

"Yes. _Why_?"

That question sliced through Izaya's heart like a knife would slice butter. "I don't know." He replied, frustration leaking through. "Since you were the one that left without saying a word."

"I hated you then." Shizuo said, shaking his head and locking eyes with Izaya through his ever-present shades. A small smile played on his lips. "And I still hate you now."

Izaya relaxed slightly. Shizuo seemed to have calmed down. "Don't worry too much about it." He said blandly, loosening his grip on Shizuo's wrist. "The feeling is mutual."

Shizuo yanked his hand out of Izaya's and backed away silently, making a move to leave. "I'm done here. For both our sakes, let's just hope that I won't ever meet you again." Shizuo knew that he had to leave. He had to erase all connections he had with the weapons dealer, before _they_ erased the latter from his life. His brother had already been stolen from him- he couldn't risk losing Izaya as well. He inclined his head slightly to the side, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in a quirky smile. "Goodbye."

Those words pricked roughly at Izaya's heart. _He's leaving_, his mind supplied. _He's leaving you and never returning. Again._ He acted on instinct. _Don't go._ Before the other could move, he reached out and grabbed the damp, uniformed sleeve of the other. Quickly closing the space between them once again, he drew the other into a rough, demanding kiss.

Shizuo pulled away quickly. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He hissed angrily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I hate you." Izaya said, slowly reaching out to remove the sunglasses off the other's face. His throat felt sore, and his voice sounded broken to his own ears. "You're always acting so high and mighty. Always getting on my nerves. Always exploding without thinking and charging recklessly like a bull on a rampage. And always- always leaving me behind."

"Izaya-" Shizuo cut in, eyes wide in shock.

"You're _mine_." Izaya declared, not even giving that blonde idiot a chance to interrupt. "I marked you mine five years ago, and I sure hell aren't letting you go off to some idiot to get killed. The only one allowed to kill you is _me_."

He was ranting. His mouth was moving on his own, his face flushed red with suppressed anger and betrayal. "I won't let you leave me again." He seethed. "It's ironic isn't it? I've been searching high and low for you and when we finally meet, it has to be _here_ of all cursed places-"

"After all this time?" Shizuo cut in sharply. He locked gazes with Izaya for the moment, and suddenly, the entire torrent of rage and frustration of the latter seemed to die down at the glint in the other's eyes. Izaya felt his voice getting caught up in his throat and couldn't manage a proper reply. Shizuo exhaled tersely at the sudden silence and gave a scathing smile. "And you'd wonder who the muscle-brained idiot is."

And before Izaya knew what was happening, Shizuo had swept him long, deep kiss, pressing his lips tightly against Izaya's own, tongue begging for entry into the other's mouth. Izaya relented, relishing in the feeling of Shizuo's rough, forceful embrace.

"I hate you." Izaya gasped out as they broke for air. He was slightly confused at what just happened, his brain working on overdrive to process the fact that Shizuo had just kissed him.

"Ah." Shizuo agreed, leaning closer towards the weapons dealer, his husky voice sending chills of excitement down the other's spine. The police officer removed his wet, heavy uniform coat in one fluid movement, exposing his white inner shirt that clung damply against his well-toned body. "Like you said earlier, the feeling is mutual."

The series of kisses that followed after increased in its intensity and callousness, but Izaya fervently found himself thinking that he didn't mind them one bit. After all, he had expected nothing less from Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

CASE THREE- Regained

Izaya awoke to wall of well-toned chest. Blinking in confusion at his surroundings, he let his eyes travel up to meet the peacefully sleeping face of Heiwajima Shizuo. He was just in the midst of admiring the other's perfectly sculptured face, from the high cheekbones to the defined jawline, when hazel eyes lazily blinked open, catching his own almost immediately. Izaya rapidly felt heat rushing up his overly exposed neck, dyeing his cheeks pink.

He immediately propelled himself upwards, only to stumble and fall into the muscled chest he was just so tying to avoid. The spasms that wrecked his lean body was to say, unexpected. Izaya narrowed his eyes, glaring up to match the amused hazel ones which were glinting back at him. "Wha-What the heck are you laughing at, bastard!"

"Nothing. I just thought that you'd be used to this kind of thing. Didn't expect you to be acting like a complete virgin." Shizuo smirked down at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations of being the slut you think I would be." Izaya grouched, slowly slumping back down onto the couch they'd made out in last night, closing his eyes in an effort to catch a few more minutes of sleep before the sun could fully rise.

He could feel Shizuo's stare on his body, seizing him up. Sensing the tenseness from the other, Izaya chose to feign sleep, giving the other time to prepare for what he wanted to say. He didn't have to wait long. "I'm leaving this place." Shizuo finally declared. "This time… for good. It's for both your good and mine."

"I know." Izaya whispered brokenly. He felt his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He'd expected this would be coming, but the hear the words in reality didn't make the sting any less painful. Cracking one listless eye open towards the run down and peeling ceiling, Izaya finally made up his mind. "Agoda Hotel. 14-04." When Shizuo didn't respond, Izaya focused his attention fully on the other. "Well are you going to get moving or not?" He snapped, irritated.

Shizuo finally seemed to be able to unstuck his throat. "Why did you-" he whispered hoarsely. "After all I did-"

"Because, you're _mine_." Izaya replied grouchily. "And I won't accept anything less than 100% of you for me to slaughter. You'd better come back once you get that problem with your brother settled."

"You- You'll be safe…right?" Shizuo said hesitantly, unwilling to move from his part of the couch.

"Who do you think I am?" Izaya rolled his eyes and indolently stretched out his limbs. "I'm Japan's most smartest and cunning weapon dealer aren't I? I can avoid a few thugs for the next few weeks if I want to, just you watch Shizu-chan. And afterwards… I'll devote my entire time into messing you up." He batted his eyelids at the other.

Now it became Shizuo's turn to roll his eyes. Snatching his discarded clothes off the floor and sliding them on smoothly, Shizuo turned to leave the secret hideout that they've found together a few year back when they were both still schooling. He paused in his steps, turning back hesitantly. "I'll be back." He promised gruffly.

All he ever got was a sender raised hand, waving him off and out into the woods.

Shizuo returned to an empty hut four weeks later, with not a single trace of the pale, lanky weapon dealer in sight.

* * *

CASE FOUR- Return

Five more years crawled by slowly, each day getting more and more duller and insipid then the next. Shizuo tried not to think of a certain brunette who had been consistently jumping down his gun, but life was just not very exciting without the other.

"Chief Superintendent. If you're done with the paperwork, there are several matters that will require your presence down at Ikebukuro…"

"Alright, I'm heading over now." Shizuo replied boringly, standing up and putting on his military cloak and hat, as he made to leave the stifling office to grab a breather of fresh air. "I'll head straight home afterwards- and I won't require a car." He informed the sergeant that stood at his doorway.

Muttering to himself as he sauntered his way over to the indicated address on his phone, Shizuo decided to route through the back alleys to avoid the inconspicuous stares of surrounding passer-bys on the street. It wasn't everyday in which the people of Ikebukuro get to see the famous rumored brother of the popular actor, Heiwajima Kasuka patrolling the streets. It didn't help that Shizuo had a tall, sinewy build that drew the attention of most women.

Just thinking about that topic have him the goosebumps; Shizuo mechanically reached into his pockets for his smokes and lighter. Before he could even light the stick of cigarette in his mouth however, he instinctively ducked and rolled on his side, just in time to avoid the bulled that whizzed past his left side, drawing a small gash as it did.

Clutching his left forearm to prevent the blood from oozing out any further, Shizuo glared in the direction the bullet came from, daring the attacker who had blatantly shot at him in broad daylight to show himself. He'd only knew of one person would be daring and reckless enough to full off that stunt.

"Tsk tsk. What kind of officer wanders off to back alleys to take a smoke?" That irritatingly familiar voice brought a wave of exuberance and tension down Shizuo's spine. Shizuo had to restrain himself from crying out in relief as the lithe frame of Orihaya Izaya came into view, only stopping a few meters away from him, the smoking gun clutched in his right hand an indication that he was the surprise attacker.

"Ya, Shizu-chan. Missed me much?" Izaya said softly, smirking bemusedly at the other's gaping expression. These five years didn't favour well for Izaya's body. His face took on a gaunt, sunken expression and if anything else, he got skinner then he already was five years before, if the now oversized leather jacket was any indication, its black buckles dangling uselessly down the sides. The most obvious changes were the grey tipped bangs that fell attractively into his eyes, and white eye-patch on his left eye.

Shizuo didn't know how he'd managed a reply in his current state of overwhelmed feelings, but he did. In three long strides, he closed the distance between them, pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. "Not a very good one." Shizuo replied huskily, his shaky fingers gripping onto the other's shoulders for all it was worth. He could feel Izaya's smile which was buried beneath his heavy cloak. "I hate you." He whispered as he pulled the other into a long overdue kiss.

"The feeling's mutual." Izaya assured him, hungrily delving into Shizuo's passionate embrace. Ten tediously long, overdue years worth of it.

FIN

* * *

Not a very well written fic; this is my first time attempting this sort of genre. .

Nevertheless, hope you've enjoyed it!

Reviews and Criticisms appreciated.


End file.
